Heartbreak 911
by LeoxRenet
Summary: Lizzie is now The Queen of Wonderland but, ruling a place that fell into collapse isn't easy. He plan to fix it sounds great but, it's hurting Kitty, the love of her life. But, Lizzie is the one who's been hurting herself the most. After a fight with Kitty, her heart breaks, literally. Will Kitty come back and save Lizzie's broken heart or not? Kitzie one-shot. Rated T for safety.


Hi loves! I really have such little free time now that I'm back at school but, I do get a lot of inspiration from music I'm constantly hearing so, here's this bittersweet-ish Kitzie gem (starts off bittersweet, doesn't end like that). Enjoy ^^ and yes, there's the slightest bit of Dizzie but, Kitzie wins out. I don't own EAH or 'Me and My Broken Heart' by Rixton which inspired this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>All I need's a little love in my life<em>

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart..._

_~Rixton, Me and My Broken Heart._

* * *

><p>"Kitty, wait!" Lizzie ran after her, "You don't understand I..."<p>

"I understand, perfectly, _Elizabeth_," Kitty didn't even bother turning around, "You're too afraid to show your own people who you really are...all out of some alliance for power?"

"Kitty, Wonderland was in ruins when we were in school, our Mad Tea Party didn't restore it fully. We need to be allied with a powerful kingdom if we ever wish to return to the prestige we once had!"

"And a sham of a marriage to Daring is worth it?" Kitty finally turned back to her, teeth gritted and hands balled up into fists.

"I haven't agreed yet but, I must," Lizzie looked down, "Kitty, I can take you as my lover, but..."

"But, I'll just never be a prince, now will I?" The normally all-smiles kitten frowned, "Lizzie, if you cared about your people, you would never agree to this and, you'd show them what's really in your heart!"

Lizzie just stared at her wide-eyed, what about monarchy and prestige was Kitty missing? There were plenty of Royal marriages that were shams! She'd just be part of another statistic that's all.

And, maybe Daring was just slightly in the dark about the fact that Lizzie was using him but, she was only doing this out of love for Kitty. She wanted to fix their home that had been broken since their adolescent years and, this alliance with Daring's kingdom would do so! Plus, that would put Dexter and Raven on her side and they were quite the team. Lizzie's motives were in favor of Kitty; in favor of restoring a place that both she and Kitty held near and dear.

"Kitty, _you_ are in my heart," Lizzie proclaimed.

"No, if I was in your heart, you'd see what I do," Kitty started to disappear.

"What is it that you see?"

"Well..." Kitty was fading even more

"Tell me this instant or it will be off with your head!"

"Elizabeth, you're trying to justify toying with someone else's heart for me when all you're doing is playing a game of cat and mouse that you've already lost," Kitty's mouth was the only part of her still visible.

Lizzie said nothing and only stared at Kitty's frowning mouth. She was about to speak, to provide some semblance of a response when Kitty's mouth disappeared signaling that Kitty was officially gone.

She'd come back, wouldn't she? She had to, she always had and...

And, that was all the more reason for her not to.

Lizzie, Queen of Hearts, soon to be Queen Lizzie Charming began to shake. Her knees wobbled, she fell forward and continued to shake.

A clap of thunder startled her and this made her place her hands on her chest. She thought she might just have been startled but, her heart pained her. It felt as if it were literally going to burst right through her chest. Of course, that was until a sinking feeling took over.

Her emerald eyes rolled back into her head and as the rain began to fall, she collapsed in a heap.

* * *

><p>Maddie had seen many cases of ailments in Wonderland. And, often, she would be the one to provide a healing tea after, or even a healing regiment of tea. However, she hadn't seen such a case of heartbreak before, especially not the self-induced kind.<p>

She looked down broken hearted-Lizzie Hearts that lay unconscious in the Wonderlandian hospital bed.

Not without a loud sigh, Maddie only hoped and prayed that Alistair had luck finding Kitty. When the ever-ferocious feline femme fatale got angry with Lizzie, she could stay hidden for days at a time.

"A heart for a heart is not the way to play," Maddie held one of Lizzie's hands, "Please, let the love of your life help you to wake."

"How is she?" Kitty rushed into the room.

Maddie brought out a black rectangle and placed it over Lizzie's chest, showing her broken heart, "Broken and beaten by her own hand, allow her to trade those cards she's dealt?"

While it came out as more a question that a suggestion or order, Maddie knew that Lizzie and Kitty needed to resolve this matter themselves. She left the room and allowed them to their privacy.

"You stupid, insufferable...princess," Kitty sighed, resorting to calling Lizzie 'princess' once again, "I know you hate when I do that, because you're the queen now. But, you're not like your mother before you. You aren't evil...That big heart of yours would never allow for that..."

Kitty's voice trailed off as she put a finger on the heart-monitor above Lizzie's chest, "But, sometimes you think too much with your head and don't realize what the consequences of your actions will do."

"No matter how many knives we put in each other's back, we'll always be there to pull them out, now won't we?" Kitty half-chuckled and half-sobbed, how in the world were they calling this love?

Sure, Lizzie had done some questionable things but, Kitty wasn't all that much better. She got angry and pulled disappearing acts more often than not only to stress Lizzie out on purpose and would laugh in her face about it after, thus purposely causing more stress.

"We both need to act better," Kitty leaned down now, her hands now cupped Lizzie's face, "I love you, Lizzie. And, I know you love me too, I know it!"

Not being able to resist it any longer, the kitten locked lips with her queen. She suckled Lizzie's lips, feeding from the tart, cherry flavor of her lips, forever loving the taste of Lizzie's favorite lipgloss.

"Katherine..." Lizzie whispered in a barely audible tone.

Before Kitty could speak again, the heart monitor over Lizzie's chest shone bright red. Her heart was whole again.

"Uh-uh, you need your strength, Elizabeth," Kitty insisted, "I'll see about what kind of tea regiment awaits us. You just close your pretty green eyes and relax."

The Queen of Hearts was not one to take orders but, if they were coming from the very love of her life, the only being in this world who had the power to mend her heart, then, they were worth listening to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And, that's it. Yup, just needed to get this out of my system and yeeeaaah. It's not perfect but, I love the way it turned out. And yes, I don't like Dizzie, I ship Kitzie and if you squint, there was the slightest hint of Alistair/Maddie. Yes, I kind of made Maddie the 'wise witch doctor type' but, I feel it fits her and, I hope I did okay with her Riddlish. Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
